The Muggle-Wizarding War
by MattHarrisFF
Summary: It had only taken the Statute of Secrecy to fall. It had only taken one child to bring it all crashing down. It had only taken the murder of the Prime minister by a rogue dark wizard to start the first Muggle-Wizarding war. Rated T for character death, gore, violence and swearing.
1. prologue

The Prime minister of Great Britain knew that it would happen eventually. Someone would stumble across something. A wizard or a normal person would escape obliviation. If that happened everything would come crashing down because people would panic. Panic has a lot of effects, and not any of them nice ones. Hostility would rise on both sides and the distrust from the years of secrecy would lead to a full out war. The Prime minister let out a sigh and buried his head in his hands. He knew that it would happen eventually, and it did. All it took was a group of students on a school trip. All it took was one child's need to use the toilet. All it took was for that child to see through the notice-me-not charms on the leaky cauldron, and now it was all tumbling down.

The ministry had sent hitwizards and Aurors to take down a group of _children_, and the resulting mess was too much to be ignored by so many. It wasn't long before armed police showed up and shot one of the hitwizards dead. A bullet straight through the brain, no amount of magic could save someone from that. From that moment on it had been a long chain of degradation. Shacklebolt had immediately portkeyed into his office, wide eyed and angry, demanding who had sanctified attacks on the wizarding kind. The Prime minister returned verbal fire, asking him none too kindly who had organised what looked like a death squad to hunt down a group of eleven year olds. The matter did not get resolved quietly and Shacklebolt had portkeyed back out again.

Then there was the media coverage. Of course reporters would be on the scene almost instantly. At first glance they put it down to some sort of extra-terrestrial threat, which was just as ridiculous as the truth. It wasn't until one of the camera teams had got the image of an Auror running around, robes flying and wand waving that the penny dropped. Wizards and magic were both very real and ,if the holes in the walls were anything to go by, were also very dangerous.

An emergency session at parliament was called and there was a unanimous decision that something had to be done about the new wizarding threat, and the Prime minister couldn't help but agree. They'd let the wizards go about uncontrolled for far too long. With their wars and battles that always involved normal people. It wasn't right for them to have so much unregistered power, and there needed to be a stop put to it.

The Prime minister raised his head, the sound of footsteps within his office disturbing his train of thoughts. Before he could ask who was there a bright flash of green consumed his vision, his charred head falling back down to the desk he was seated at with a hollow thunk. The wizard in the shadows let out a small chuckle, shook his head under his cloak, and disappeared. The Muggle-Wizarding war had truly begun.


	2. Day One

_**This is still sort of in the prologgy stages, but it also shows how I am going to be laying out this story. I plan for the war to take around a year and each day of the year shall be told, similar to this, in multiple view points of both the wizarding and muggle sides. Also warning, there is major and graphic character death in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. Feel free to complain and cry in the reviews, as an author I shall feed off of your sorrow. **_

_**Disclaimer: I also feel it prudent to note that I am indeed not J.K. Rowling and nor do I own any of the characters associated with her creation- bar those that I create and inject into her world myself. This is a non-profit project and I am merely doing it to satiate a personal curiosity as to how this war will end up. Believe me, I have no idea what lengths these two sides will go to protect themselves. Things will get very bad very fast. **_

_**Day One: Side of The Muggles**_

_**Houses of Parliament, 7:00 Am**_

The houses of parliament were usually full of energy. On most days the excited tension in the discussions was almost visible in the air between party members, a crackling electricity that caused everyone's hairs to stand on end. Not that day. The energetic arguments between opposing parties had halted, and even though the room was packed with democratically elected individuals all was silent. Silent in mourning.

The news of Prime minister's death was broadcast on every terrestrial and international news station. Although he was not the most loved Prime minister the country had ever seen it was still a rather large shock to lose him so abruptly. The deputy Prime minister looked sombre, his eyes down and mouth set in a small, hard frown. He did not look as if he wished to stand in Cameron's place, given the circumstances.

"It is time you all are brought up to speed," Nick Clegg began, wringing his hands nervously in front of him. "Prime minister Cameron was killed by a known source, and it falls to us to decide on a retaliation." He paused again, looking around at the shocked faces, only a few of them knew about the information he was about to share. "Prime minister Cameron was killed by a Wizard, by the application of what is called the 'Killing Curse'."

The room was silent for only a moment longer. Many in the room thought that the deputy Prime minister had gone completely insane, babbling about witchcraft, whilst the small few that had already known of the situation remained deathly silent, their faces turning dark and stormy with a practically unbridled rage.

"How do you expect us to believe this poppycock?"

"What do you mean, 'Wizards'?"

"Deputy Prime minister, you are unfit for duty!"

Nick Clegg gave a resigned sigh. They wouldn't believe without a demonstration, or further proof, and if they didn't believe then the situation would be over before it began.

_**Day One: Side of the Muggles**_

_**The Leaky Cauldron 9:47 Am**_

Two young men sat outside and across the road from the Leaky Cauldron. They were physicists by trade and endeavoured to discover everything that they could through scientific testing. What the two of them had seen on the news the day before, men waving glowing sticks around, chasing children and blowing up walls, clearly broke fundamental laws of nature as they were understood. The two men wanted to find out what, and how, it was done.

That was how they found themselves outside of the Leaky Cauldron, a little pub that wasn't even well known by the people that lived in the area. Once or twice they had seen people walk past dressed in large, absurd looking robes and walking into the pub. Occasionally they would hear the word 'muggle' mentioned, not that either of them knew what it meant. The important thing was how difficult it all was to observe. It was an effect that neither of them had experienced before, but those that walked in and out of the building of the pub, even the pub itself, was difficult to look at. Like something was in the corner of their eyes, barely acknowledgeable but still definitely there.

Their equipment was going off the chain as well. They had brought any and every kind of small, concealable detector they could with them. Some detectors straight up refused to acknowledge the existence of anything in the area, whilst items such as their Geiger counter was fluxuating so violently it seemed as if the needle were going to fly off of the device itself. The two looked at one another, wondering and deliberating. It seemed obvious that something with these robed individuals was going on, something unusual.

"You're on the right tracks, you know," a voice came from behind them. The pair jumped and went to turn around, sensing that someone was standing right behind them and breathing into their ears. "No no, don't look at me, then I would have to kill you," The voice hissed, and the two found themselves stuck exactly where they were. "Go to your military, silly little muggles, and tell them to look for the blank on the Radar in the Scotland, then fire everything. You will deal them a major blow."

The presence beside their ears disappeared in a quick swirl of wind, and when the two looked behind them there was no one there. They decided, due to how menacing the voice had sounded, that they should probably agree with everything the mysterious voice had told them, packed up their equipment, and rushed straight off to their commanding officers.

_**Day One: Side of The Muggles**_

_**Vanguard Nuclear Submarine, off the coast of Great Britain 11:00 Am**_

Commander Lucas Hemmsworth had never been so sickened by an order in his life. He was sickened to such a degree, in fact, that he had decided to call up the deputy prime minister himself on his private line and get the confirmation of his orders. It was with a reluctant sigh that the Prime minister had said "Yes, we really do want you to send a nuclear missile to the midlands of Scotland at a piece of land that seems to defy radar and any other means of detection," when he had called up.

The Commander staggered into the launching room, his men having already been briefed, looking at him with equal parts shock and horror.

"Sir, you can't honestly-" One of his men began. The commander cut him off by raising his hand, preparing them all to hear his words.

"I can't say that I understand what is going on in London right now, nor do I understand why they want us to launch a nuclear missile on sovereign soil," he began, taking a deep breath. "But what I do know is that last night the prime minister was killed in his office, and the lads at London seem to think that firing a nuke where we are firing it might have some effect against whatever force committed the crime." He took another pause, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "I don't understand it, but I am a soldier as all of you are, and we are here to follow orders." He stated, walking with stronger legs over to the launching bay. He plugged a series of numbers into a control panel, produced a key from inside his jacket where it hung on a chain around his neck, pulled harshly on the chain, and pushed it into the hole. "God save us all," the Commander murmured, twisting the chain and pushing down on a flashing symbol that read 'Launch'.

_**Day One: Side of The Wizards**_

_**Head Aurors Office / The Ministry Of Magic 10:00 Am**_

Harry Potter sat behind his desk, leafing through papers with a downturned mouth and tired eyes. The world was crashing down around him and no one seemed to realise what sort of threat the muggles presented to them. A lot had changed in the past years, muggle weapons and technology becoming increasingly powerful. Rivalling and outperforming wizarding methods in some places. But wizards were stubborn creatures, if nothing else. They didn't think that the muggles were any sort of threat, they didn't realise the power that their technology had.

The arrogance of the purebloods had remained largely unchanged, even after the second wizarding war. They wouldn't take the muggle threat seriously at all, and that would stop them from even considering options such as a cease fire or a surrender. Harry let out what must have been the hundredth large sigh of the hour and rose from his desk, a large scroll of parchment detailing the basics of muggle offensive and defensive capabilities. Those in the ministry and the wizenmagot probably didn't even realise that the muggles had weapons to defend themselves with, let alone that a .50 BMG sniper round would slice through basic wizarding shields. Even though a bullet could travel at over a thousand feet a second, and a spell only thirty six feet a second, the wizards would still be complacent in what they thought was superior bloodlines. Their bloodlines would not save them if the blood from that very line was splattered over the ground in a pool of gristle.

It didn't take Harry long to walk from his office to the lower levels of the ministry. It took even less time to take stock of what the situation was. The wizards seemed complacent, and only rose to anger when he stepped into the room.

"This is on your head, Mr. Potter!"

"Wasn't it one of _your_ Aurors who bought the statute crashing down?"

"I knew it was far too early to put you in the position of Head Auror, war hero or not!"

They all blamed him, and to a degree quite rightly so. But that didn't mean that he couldn't help them now. They weren't prepared to listen to that though, instead they were much happier to place the blame on him and push him right up to Undesirable number one, again. It was with reluctance that Harry potter let the files on muggle weapons fall to the ground, dissaperating far, far away from the Wizenmagot and all Ministry controlled areas.

_**Day One: Side of The Wizards**_

_**Number Ten Downing Street 11:00 Am**_

Being an undercover wizard agent in Number Ten was bad enough on a good day. When the entire muggle world had decide to go belly up and start blaming the wizarding world for every and any kind of issue that they could think of it was an even more dangerous position. The undercover wizard sat down at his desk with a laboured huff, taking a small sip from his tea before raising once again and making his way to the office of the Prime minister, or should that now be deputy Prime minister?

He had entered just in time to hear the deputy sanctifying, with a very heavy heart, a nuclear strike on an area in the middle of Scotland. The wizards heart clenched painfully in his chest. The only place that could possibly be was Hogwarts. A place where his own and many other children would be studying and preparing for lunch at that very moment. Without thinking the man whipped out his wand and yelled "_Expecto Patronum."_

Before he and the deputy sprang forth a glowing white rabbit, its nose twitching inquisitively. The man thought on his feet. "Go, tell Harry Potter, Hogwarts is in-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was knocked out from behind and the Patronous vanished in a brief whistle of air.

_**Day One: Side of The Wizards**_

_**Unknown Wilderness/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 11:02 AM**_

Harry sat, alone, in the shrieking shack by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't go to Hogwarts, he would only be putting the children and teachers there in danger. He couldn't go to his own house, Grimmauld place or the Burrow because that's where the ministry would look to by default. The Shrieking Shack was the first place that had entered his thoughts and it was where he ended up. The little white rabbit was the thing that shocked him the most, so obviously a patronous.

"_Hogwarts is in-_" The patronous stated, before simply popping out of existence. Something must have stopped the caster from finishing off its message. It was all too obvious to Harry what the message would end with. Danger. Hogwarts was in Danger.

It took Harry a short time to fly to Hogwarts. Bursting through the roof of the Shrieking shack he could already see the issue approaching. A missile, way off in the horizon, but getting closer every moment. It was going too fast to transfigure or move out of the way to a safe location, the only sane thing to do would be to shield the school and those within it.

When Harry touched down there was already a crowd of students, the Headmistress had appeared outside and opened her mouth to question his sudden, violent appearence in the school grounds. He silenced her with a quick look, one of pleading, one of trust. They could all hear the missiles approach at this point. They were all looking up at the sky. They could see the death approaching. The Headmistress looked as if she were about to cast a spell to save them all.

"_Protego Maxima!_" Harry shouted, before she had the chance, a large blue sphere bursting out of his wand to stop the rocket in its tracks.

The rocket impacted the shield with a mighty explosion, a mushroom cloud billowing out from the impact. Harry was forced to one knee under the weight of the explosion, his defensive spell cracking in several locations along its surface.

"Mr. Potter, would you please explain," The Headmistress exclaimed, still looking up at the shield. No one noticed the pained expression on Harry's face, the way it was screwed up in contortion.

"Not... Over... Yet... Nuclear... Radiation," Harry managed to choke out in pain. The Headmistress' eyes snapped to the man that she used to teach, her eyes widening at the sight before her, her hand coming up to her open mouth as she gasped in shock.

Above, the shield had turned a deathly hue of green. The nuclear energy spreading across and corrupting the magical forces the shield had been crafted from. Before anyone could warn Harry, the shield backfired, rushing back into his wand. The wand's surface splintered violently, cracking to dust in the wizards hand. Harry fell backwards onto his back, the cracking from his wand transferring to his fingers and glowing the same violent shade of green. He could feel it, death coming to claim him, the nuclear radiation undoing the strands of DNA his body was made of.

"Tell Ginny-" He managed to gasp out, before letting out a large howl of pain, the cracking accelerating up his arm and across his body, before he splintered away into dust. Much like the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemorte he had defeated all those years ago. To the horror of all those in the Hogwarts courtyard, on that day, the Boy-Who-Lived lived no more.

_**Harry would have been problematic. His nature would have very easily lead him to stopping the Muggle-Wizard war before it had even begun. Now his friends will have reason to despise Muggles, as will all of those who supported Harry Potter anyway. Not to mention the fact that there was an ARMED NUCLEAR MISSILE AIMED AT A SCHOOL. The war needed to start off like this. Simultaneously to make the wizards see how much of a threat Muggles truly are, and also to garner international interest. A bloody nuke was fired. Global media and world powers will be on this in a flash. Oh, also, I need a beta-reader to both kick me into writing more often (because there is no way I will be able to keep up this daily upload thing) and to check my grammar. My grammar is the worst.**_


End file.
